


Blue Water

by mossy (TARDISGAYS)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, general sillyness, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISGAYS/pseuds/mossy
Summary: Jamie and the Doctor had a fight, and Polly has had enough.
Relationships: Ben Jackson/Polly Wright, Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Blue Water

"What's up with them?"

Ben asked Polly, as he looked over to what appeared to be a very sulky Jamie and the Doctor, sitting back to back on the TARDIS floor. Polly rolled her eyes, "They had a fight."

Ben blinked rather baffled, "Jamie and the Doctor, a fight?"

"Yes," Polly sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, "It was over something silly though."

Ben nodded in agreement, despite being confused still, "...Why exactly are they holding hands?"

Polly sighed again, sitting herself up straight this time, "Oh you know what they're like! Normally they go to each other when either is sad, but because THEY'RE the ones who fought this time, they kinda had to make do with what they've got."

Ben couldn't help but let out a laugh, earning a cold stare from Polly. He never really understood the Doctor and Jamie, they were both so peculiar, and always seemed to be on the complete opposite end of himself. He'd gotten along just fine with Polly, perhaps it was because they were from the same century, but he could never seem to tune in on the Doctor and Jamie's channel. It was always a little like he was an outsider, not that it bothered him though. After all, whilst he saw the Doctor and Jamie as family, Polly was all that really mattered to him, "I don't see why they don't just make up though?" Ben yawned and sat down next to Polly on the floor, nuzzling into her slightly.

"I don't get it either," Polly huffed, resting her head on Ben's shoulder, "But like I said, you know what they're like."

The TARDIS fell silent for a moment.  
Ben sat up abruptly, catching Polly's face as he did so. She jumped, startled, and frowned at him, rubbing her chin making an 'Ow' sound. He simply smiled innocently like a child, before indicating over to Jamie and the Doctor, "Well, we can't just leave them."

"Why not?"  
"Oh come on Polly, you know as well as I do that they'll sit there for days if they have to," Ben huffed, moving onto his knees and stretching his arms wide.

Polly nodded, "I suppose you're right," she stood up, holding a hand out to pull Ben up, "Come on, let's sort them out then."

The two of them walked over to Jamie and the Doctor, both standing next to them arms crossed, slightly fed up.  
"Right, that's it," Polly started, sternly, "Both of you up."

Jamie looked up, baffled, "Aye hol' on Polly, what's it got tae' do with you?"

Polly rolled her eyes and grabbed Jamie's arm, yanking him up off the floor, "It has plenty to do with me when you two are being silly over nothing."  
Ben followed and did the same to the Doctor.

"Ow! Ben! Get off me!" The Doctor groaned, brushing himself down as he stood up straight, pouting like a duck. He glanced at Jamie for a moment, before turning his back like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Oh come off it Doc," Ben said, getting agitated, "What did you two even bloody argue about anyways?!"

"Language Ben!" The Doctor snapped.

"Don' go tellin him to mind his language!" Jamie yelled in response, visibly annoyed.

"Don't you tell ME what to do James Robert Mccrimmon!" The Doctor bellowed back angrily, stomping his foot and throwing his arm down as him and Jamie glared at each other, "You've spoken quite enough for today!"

"Oh aye I have have I? Well ye' not exactly one tae talk yerself! All yer' done all day is moan!"

"And I wonder why!"

"Stop it the both of you!!" Polly screamed, fuming, her face appearing as if it was about to burst. The three boys looked at her wide eyed in surprise, all standing up straight as if to present themselves better in front of her. Polly wasn't one for blowing her top, so Jamie and the Doctor both knew very well that they'd screwed up.

"The both of you are so childish, sometimes I wonder how the hell you manage to fly around time and space without getting killed, especially you Doctor!"

The Doctor jumped back slightly, his face saddening, "Me?" He asked softly, his voice melancholy, "B-But, I'm a Time Lord, and I'm very good at not getting killed actually, and I—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Polly interrupted, very quickly shutting him up, "And you Jamie!"  
She wagged a finger at him, "You most certainly know better!"

Jamie shook his head, almost offended, "Now just you wait a minute, aye I've been a wee bit dramatic but he started it—!"

"Enough! I'm sick of it, all this because of something so silly, it's ridiculous!" 

Ben stepped forward, slightly hesitant in fear of getting a bollocking himself, "...What exactly started the argument?"

Jamie and the Doctor fell silent for a moment.  
"Well go on then," Jamie poked at the Doctor, "You tell him if I'm so wrong..!"

"Wrong about what?" Ben echoed.

The Doctor sighed, before clasping his hands together and taking a breath, "Oh Ben, you see," he paused, "Well....."

"Well what?!"

The Doctor glanced at Jamie pitifully, "Well, Jamie thinks water is blue! I've tried explaining to him that the ocean only looks that way due to the absorption and scatterating of light, but he just won't listen..!" 

"Aye but it is blue! I've seen it myself from the TARDIS!"

Ben stood silent. He didn't know what to say, and it seemed neither did Polly. All that arguing, all that petty fighting, all that over the _colour of water._  
For the first time in a while, Ben was glad he wasn't on the same page as them. Heck he wasn't even reading the same book, possibly not even in the same library. Good god no, he simply could not comprehend how they could be so, what's the word?  
_Stupid._  
He could never, ever, in a billion years, understand the way their minds worked.

He stood silent for a few moments, before finally "I'm going to bed." His expression was as flat as an ironing board. Polly looked over at him, unsure of what to say herself. She momentarily grabbed Jamie's arm and took a glance at his watch, "It's 7pm Ben."

"Yep," Ben simply replied as he walked out the room without saying a word, leaving Polly to clean up the uh, 'mess' Jamie and the Doctor had made. She took a deep breath in, doing her best not to swear at them profusely. Polly never really swore, but this was very close to making her start doing so.

"Right then," She spoke lightly, forcing a smile and grabbing both the Doctor and Jamie by the shoulder. She pulled them in closer, "You are both going to make up now."

"But Polly—"

"No Jamie, you're both going to make up, whether you want to or not." She smiled brightly and patted the Doctor on the back, "Goodnight."

The Doctor turned around, confused as Polly left the room too, clearly fed up.

"..."

Jamie and the Doctor stood awkwardly for what seemed to feel like the longest two minutes in the whole of the universe. It wasn't like them to fight, especially not over something so minor, so why did they do so today? It was just water, and they'd had much worse things that could've turned into a fight, so this was, _odd._

"Jamie," the Doctor spoke, his voice small but comforting. He placed a hand on Jamie's arm, smiling, almost embarrassed, "Oh Jamie I am sorry, why on earth we got so worked up over something so small I don't know."

He let out a small laugh, and Jamie couldn't help but smile back at him.  
"Aye, yer right, I dinnae ken why it got like that either, I'm a wee bit embarrassed too now that ye' mention it," He giggled, standing closely and holding the Doctor's arms. 

They both exhaled a sigh of relief and pressed their foreheads together softly.

"Forgiven?"  
"Aye, very much so."

The Doctor gave Jamie a peck on the cheek and grinned widely, "Now then, how about a custard cream and cup of tea?"

Jamie laughed and nodded in reply, "That'll be grand."

They both left the console room side by side and headed for the kitchen, when suddenly Jamie paused.

"Doctor?"  
"Mm?"  
"If water's nae blue, what colour is it?"

The Doctor looked back at him and chuckled, _"Oh Jamie."_

End.


End file.
